


Time

by Dana



Series: Mad Dogs Drabbles [4]
Category: Mad Dogs (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, but that happened in the past, oops we got drunk and had sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's tired of holding it in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

It's been years since Baxter last saw Quinn, and that last time – well, there'd been drinking, lots of drinking, Baxter needing a shoulder to lean on, and Quinn just listening, for once.

Things happened – perfectly understandable things, really, given the amount they'd been drinking. It was a mistake, but a really _really_ good one – Baxter would know, having made quite a few.

Quinn said to leave it behind them, so Baxter did. He lived with it, kept it to himself, and there was so much 'not talking' that it just wasn't an issue anymore.

He's tired of holding it in.


End file.
